1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for cutting disposable containers such as plastic bottles or metal cans into small pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent legislation regulating the collection and disposition of disposable containers such as plastic bottles and metal cans in the soft drink industry has resulted in increased interest in machines that can be employed to reduce the size of the used containers to simplify handling and storage. Three machines respectively disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,334; 4,009,838; and 4,285,426 represent specific devices intended to satisfy specific needs in this regard.
However, there remains a need for any reliable and versatile machine configuration which can be equally employed to cut the sheet plastic or sheet metal material of the disposable containers. Paper shredding machines include a general configuration which might appear to satisfy such a need but would not normally include sufficiently strong components or be properly configured for such a heavy-duty operation. Nevertheless, paper shredding machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,178,386; 1,319,496; 2,202,843; 2,554,114; 2,770,302; 3,797,765; and 4,018,392, include a general arrangement of rotating cutters and stationary combers which could be appropriate for this purpose. Clearly, the particular components to be used in such a machine should be simple to manufacture and easy to assemble. Further, it would be advantageous if the machine configuration could be employed for any number of purposes, such as within machines to be operated by consumers, machines to be operated by store personnel, or machines to be operated at waste control centers.